Lets Go On An Adventure
by Anime4Life3
Summary: A completely new and original story set in the universe of Elsword with all of the original casts.
1. Chapter 1: Dummy!

Information:

Elsword: Age 14. No path chosen yet.

Aisha: Age 14. No path chosen yet.

Rena: Age 15. No path chosen yet.

Raven: Age 17. No path chosen yet.

Eve: Age 16. No path chosen yet.

Add: Age 16. No path chosen yet.

Chung: Age 18. No path chosen yet.

Ara: Age 16. No path chosen yet.

Lu: Age 17. (In human years.) No path chosen yet.

Ciel: Age 18. (In human years.) No path chosen yet.

Elesis: Age 19. No path chosen yet.

*March 10th, 2020, somewhere in the woods.*

"Argh!" Elsword groaned in pain, his wooden practice sword snapping in two as it collided with the rock golem's metal blade. He flew backwards, hitting his head on a tree and falling to the ground, head spinning. Barely managing to get up, Elsword clenched his shoulder, looking to see blood dripping down his arm. "Oh no…"

Looking up, Elsword saw the golem towering over him, holding it's sword high up in the air. As it descended, Elsword squeezed his eyes shut, ready to accept his fate. But, nothing happened. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes to see a young, red haired women in front of him. She had her own sword held above her head, colliding with the golem's.

"Get away from my brother!" She shouted, conjuring a fireball in her spare hand and firing at the golem. It staggered back, but wasn't affected by the fire. Its stone body protected it from the heat. "Damnit…"

"E-Elesis?" Elsword muttered, staring up at his older sister. She turned to look at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Dummy!" Elesis suddenly flung her arms around Elsword, burying his face into her stomach. "Thank god you're safe! I don't know what I would do if I lost you…"

The golem stepped forward, seeming to have recovered from the impact of Elesis's attack, and reached for the pair of redheads with its huge hand that could crush them if he got hold of them.

"You monster! Who do you think you are, hurting my brother!?" Elesis let go of her sibling, steadying her blade and bracing herself. She kicked the golem's hand away. "I'll make you pay! Come at me!"

The golem growled, swinging it's blade sideways at the perfect angle to hit Elesis's neck, decapitating her. Elesis dodged it with ease, rolling underneath it between its legs. The golem's blade swung above Elsword's head, barely missing his hair by a mere few centimeters, and got stuck in the tree. While it tried to free its blade, Elesis jumped on its shoulder, stabbing its hand which held the swords handle.

"ARGHHH!" It screamed in pain, letting go of its weapon and smacking its shoulder in an effort to hit the young swordswomen. Elesis jumped backwards and conjured up another fireball, hitting the golem in its back this time. "ARGHHH!"

"W-WAAA!" Elsword screamed, barely jumping out of the way in time as the golem landed head first into the tree. Its head was stuck inside the wood. As it struggled, Elesis took this perfect opportunity to attack and stabbed it in the back, causing it to scream in agony again.

"Heh… Any last words?" Elesis asked rather evilly, even though she knew she would get no reply. Her eyes looked like the devil's, burning with a desire to kill. Elsword gulped audibly. "Well then… TIME TO DIE!"

In one fatal swing, she struck a blow right on the golem's neck. Instantly, its whole body went limp as it was separated from its head.

"Aw geez, I guess I went a little overboard, eh?" Elesis sighed once she saw her brother's horrified expression. She placed her blade back in its scabbard, and then proceeded to grab Elsword by the both of his cheeks, making sure to pinch extra hard.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow… Elesis!? What are you doing!?" Elsword screamed, trying to break free of his sister's grasp, but with no success.

"What were you thinking, taking on a full fledged golem without even a proper sword!? If I hadn't come along, you would have died! Do you have any idea how upset I would be if you were to leave me!?"

"Ok, I get it. Just calm down-"

"Look at your arm!" Elesis cut Elsword off when she noticed the blood through his sleeve. She grabbed his arm and rolled his sleeve up. Sure enough, he had a huge cut all the way across his arm. Ever so slowly and ever so softly, Elesis traced her finger over it, starting at the very top and ending at the very bottom.

"Ow! Don't touch it! It hurts!" Elsword whimpered, breaking free of his sister's grasp, provided the only reason he was able to was because she loosened her grip on purpose, of course.

"Sorry. But still, we'd better get you patched up really quickly." Elesis said, a hint of worry in her voice. "You've probably lost a lot of blood already."

"Yeah…" Elsword nodded, groaning in pain as he clenched his shoulder again.

*Time skip: A week later, in the Woodland Spas*

"Hm~ Hm~ Hm~"

Elsword hummed as he rubbed a wet, soapy cloth over his arm. It had been a week since the incident and all that remained now was a scar. Staring at it, he sighed, then proceeded to sink into the water until only his head remained above.

"Ahhh~ I needed this~" Elsword sighed contently, placing his mouth underwater and making bubbles. Then, he noticed a figure move from behind some trees. "Hm?"

A girl with long green hair and elf ears stepped out from behind the trees, wearing nothing but a towel. Elsword, turning completely red, covered his nose, which was shooting out blood, forming a pool of blood around him. The girl, not noticing him due to how far away they were from eachother, slipped into the spa. Once inside, she removed her towel, letting her breasts free, clearly visible to Elsword.

"I-I gotta get out of here…" Elsword whispered to himself, staring in awe at the elf's chest from across the other end of the spa. He was about to leave when the girl dropped the soap she was using.

"Oh dear." She muttered, roaming around through the water. She then turned around and bended over, her ass in full view. Thankfully, Elsword managed to block his eyes in time, so he didn't see anything, but he couldn't stop himself from slipping due to the suddenness of it all. He tripped, creating a huge splash, and fell backwards. "Huh?"

The elf turned and saw Elsword, who was sitting in the water and scratching the back of his head.

"U-Uhhh…" Elsword couldn't think of anything to say.


	2. Chapter 2: Dummy Again!

Information:

Elsword: Age 14. No path chosen yet.

Aisha: Age 14. No path chosen yet.

Rena: Age 15. No path chosen yet.

Raven: Age 17. No path chosen yet.

Eve: Age 16. No path chosen yet.

Add: Age 16. No path chosen yet.

Chung: Age 18. No path chosen yet.

Ara: Age 16. No path chosen yet.

Lu: Age 17. (In human years.) No path chosen yet.

Ciel: Age 18. (In human years.) No path chosen yet.

Elesis: Age 19. No path chosen yet.

*March 17th, 2020, in the Woodland Spas.*

The elf turned and saw Elsword, who was sitting in the water and scratching the back of his head.

"U-Uhhh…" Elsword couldn't think of anything to say.

"Oh, hello there." The girl said happily. Elsword's mouth gaped open in shock. The elf, not seeming to mind being exposed to a complete stranger at all, simply went back to looking for her soap. "Now then, where is it…?"

"H-Hey…" Elsword stuttered, barely managing to get his words out. "Y-You know… I-I can see your…"

"My chest?" The elf finished his sentence for him, looking over her shoulder at him. Elsword could only nod in agreement. The girl just giggled, finding his embarrassment adorable. "It's fine. I don't mind."

*Time skip: A few minutes later.*

"So, your name is Elsword?" The elf asked, sitting next to the young Swordsman. She stretched, making herself comfortable.

"Y-Yeah…" Elsword, still stuttering and blushing, replied. He had never seen a girl's chest before, except for his sister's, of course, when they would take baths together as kids, and he had to admit, this girl next to him did have quite large breasts, probably around a D-Cup. Bigger than his sister, by far. "A-And you are-"

"Rena." She answered, smiling. "Nice to meet you."

"Rena, eh? W-Well, it's nice to meet you t-to."

As Elsword finally started to get his cool back, a very scary sounding voice spoke from behind, nearly making him jump out of his skin.

"Elsword…" The voice said through gritted teeth as Elsword felt a hand on his shoulder. "Just what exactly are you doing…?"

"E-Eh…?" Elsword slowly turned around to see Elesis, her fist clenched and on fire. Her hair was covering her eyes and she looked like she was about to explode. "S-Sis!?"

"Oh, your siblings?" Rena asked, turning to look at Elesis, but neither of them answered her.

"DUMMY!" Elesis shouted, throwing a fireball at her brother.

"WAAA!" Elsword screamed, ducking underwater. Steam rose off of the liquid, creating a hissing sound. Elsword came back to the surface with a big splash. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Shut up!" Elesis ordered, conjuring up another fireball. But, she stopped herself from firing it, noticing her brother's expression. It was the same one he wore when she killed that Golem a week ago. Sighing, Elesis dismissed the fireball and took a deep breath.

"Care to tell me what you're doing naked with a girl, Elsword?" She said, try to control her temper, but it was clear she was on the verge of exploding her brother.

"Gladly." Rena spoke up before Elsword had a chance to process what his sister had said. "Elsword was here, just minding his own business, when I came along. He had nothing to do with this. It's all my fault. Please forgive me."

Elesis stared, dumbfounded, as Rena bowed her head. Then, she burst out laughing suddenly.

"Hahaha! Well, i'm glad to see you at least have proper manners, unlike my brother, of course." Elesis barely managed to get out between giggles, wiping her tears away and ignoring the obvious "Hey!" she got from Elsword. "Raise your head. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Okay." Rena looked up at the swordswomen and returned her smile.

*Time skip: About ten minutes later.*

"You're staying?" Elsword asked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Yep. I think I would like to get to know Rena better." Elesis replied from her spot in the Spa. "Besides, being on the Front Lines 24/7 is a real pain in the ass. I need a break anyways."

"You have to go back to work tomorrow, right?" Elsword asked, sighing. Elesis was merely visiting her brother for a few days before she would have to go back to fighting the monsters that plagued the lands. That's why Elsword was fighting that Golem a week ago. He wanted to get stronger so he could help his sister on the Front Lines. But, how was he to do that? He was way too young and didn't even have a proper sword. Elesis only nodded in agreement, sinking deeper into the water.

"Oh, you're a knight?" Rena asked, her eyes lighting up. "Please, tell me more. I would love to learn about how you humans deal with monsters."

"Well, it's very simple. You just take your sword and…" Elesis took her hand and swung it downwards, imitating a blade. "... Cut its head clean off!"

"Heh…" Elsword chuckled to himself as he walked off, the girls conversation only getting more and more heated with every second. Then, Elesis called to him.

"Elsword! Make sure to head straight home! No more fighting today, you hear me!?" She shouted.

"Yeah!" Elsword called back. "I know!"

And with that, he was off. Alone in the woods, Elsword cursed his own weakness under his breath.

"Damnit…" He cursed through gritted teeth, punching a nearby tree. "Why do I have to be so weak…? Why can't I be strong like Elesis? I should help her on the Front Lines, but… I'm too… Weak..."

Elsword, hair covering his eyes, jammed his fists into his pockets and continued his walk home. By the time he got to town, the sun was already setting. The town of El: A lively place, as always. People and merchants hustling about, chatting, trading, and just in general having a good time. Elsword, noticing a sale in the Marketplace, decided to check it out. He thought if he couldn't help his sister on the front lines, he could at least make her a special meal on her last visiting day before she headed back to the Front Lines. He was a decent cook and could make a few things, nothing to special, but at least it would have been made by him.

"Give it back!"

Suddenly, a female voice sounding no older than Elsword's, screamed. Elsword, acting on pure instinct alone, ran over to the source of it.

"Move it!" He ordered, squeezing through the crowd of people and ignoring all the rude comments he got. When he finally got to the center, he was shocked at what he saw. Surrounded by a crowd was a purple-haired girl who was on the ground, weeping, and a man hovering over her. In his hand, Elsword noticed a wand of some kind.

"Shut up, you bitch!" The man said, his voice booming and demanding. "I'll have you know, i'm the leader of the Red Pirates, and we rule this here town."

He grabbed the girl by her shirt collar, pulling her off of the ground. She tried to kick him, but it didn't work.

"We get what we want, when we want it. And this wand of yours looks like it'll sell for a pretty penny. Now then, go back to your hovel of a home."

He threw her to the ground, turning his back and making his getaway.

"Stop!" Elsword shouted, all faces turning towards him. The purple-haired girl looked up, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Who said that?" The man turned around, scanning the crowd. "Well?"

"This is my chance to prove myself to Elesis…" Elsword whispered to himself, grinning. He slowly raised his hand, earning plenty of gasps. "I did!"


	3. Chapter 3: Dummy Yet Again!

Information:

Elsword: Age 14. No path chosen yet.

Aisha: Age 14. No path chosen yet.

Rena: Age 15. No path chosen yet.

Raven: Age 17. No path chosen yet.

Eve: Age 16. No path chosen yet.

Add: Age 16. No path chosen yet.

Chung: Age 18. No path chosen yet.

Ara: Age 16. No path chosen yet.

Lu: Age 17. (In human years.) No path chosen yet.

Ciel: Age 18. (In human years.) No path chosen yet.

Elesis: Age 19. No path chosen yet.

*March 17th, 2020, in El Town.*

"Stop!" Elsword shouted, all faces turning towards him. The purple-haired girl looked up, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Who said that?" The man turned around, scanning the crowd. "Well?"

"This is my chance to prove myself to Elesis…" Elsword whispered to himself, grinning. He slowly raised his hand, earning plenty of gasps. "I did!"

The man glared at Elsword, stepping towards him. Elsword looked up at him. He was much more scarier looking up close, but Elsword stood his ground. He needed to help that girl.

"Heh, you must be pretty brave to stand up to me…" He said, grinning. Elsword, not knowing what his next move was, tensed up and clenched his fist tightly. "Tense, are we? Well, at least you know when the goings about to get tough…"

Suddenly, the man whipped out a dagger so fast Elsword only caught a glimpse off it. He put it up to his neck, the blade barely not touching his skin. Elsword immediately froze.

"Heh, you got guts kid. I respect that…" The man put away his dagger and tossed the wand to Elsword, earning even more gasps from the crowd. "Listen up kid. My name is Axel, you got that? Oh, and we better not run into each other again. Next time I won't be so friendly…"

And with that, the man known as Axel left, disappearing into the night. After a few minutes, the crowd had parted, leaving only Elsword and the girl, who was still weeping on the ground.

"Hey, you alright?" Elsword asked, extending his hand out to her, making sure to wear his best smile. The girl looked up at him. She parted her lips slightly, unable to speak, and decided to just simply nod. "Well, don't leave me hanging. Heh…"

The purple-haired girl hesitantly grabbed Elsword's hand, allowing the Swordsman to pull her up, her cheeks a bright pink.

"I believe this is yours." Elsword grinned, tossing the wand to the girl. She stumbled in an effort to catch it, hugging it to her chest.

*Meanwhile, up on a building watching Elsword…*

"Ufufu, look at that little brat. Helping those in need…" A little white haired demon said, giggling. "What an idiot~"

"I wouldn't being saying that." Her servant spoke up, hands jammed into his pockets. "If he runs into Axel again, he may interfere with our plans."

"Eh, I guess you're right, Ciel." The girl said, looking up at him from the spot she was sitting. He was hovering over her. "Shall we take care of him?"

"Hmmm… Not yet. Best to see if he's actually a threat first." Ciel replied, sitting down next to his master. "And I don't think you can call him little, Lu. He's taller than you-"

"S-Shut up, you idiot!" Lu ordered, curling her fists into little balls and punching Ciel on his noggin. "Y-You know i'm sensitive when it come to my height!"

"Well, sorry~" Ciel chuckled, teasing her. He stroked her hair, making her calm down and sigh contently, resting her head on his chest. "There, there…"

"Aw man, I wanted to fight so much today." The demon girl whined, pouting.

"I'm sure we'll get a fight soon…" Ciel whispered, kissing her cheek. Lu immediately turned bright red.

"C-Ciel! N-Not here!" She stuttered, trying to back away, but Ciel kept her in place, locked in his arms. "S-Someone might see us… I-I can't be found out dating my servant…"

"It's okay." Ciel whispered, placing his hand on his masters chin and forcing her to look up at him. "No one will see us here…"

And with that, Ciel pressed his lips against Lu's. She moaned cutely, opening her mouth, wanting to french kiss. Ciel, happy to oblige, dove his tongue right into the loli's mouth. Their kissing went on for about a few seconds until they needed to break for air. When their lips parted, a single strand of saliva connected them, making them one.

"Ciel…" Lu whispered, resting her head on her servant's shoulder and purring "I love you…"

"I love you too, Lu…" Ciel replied, wrapping his arms around her, ready to lay his life down on the line to protect her from anyone or anything that may come their way…

*Back to Elsword…*

"Well, I better get going- Huh?" Elsword stopped as he turned to leave, looking down at his sleeve to see the girl had grabbed it. "Eh? Whats wrong?"

"... You never told me your name…" She whispered, finally manage to get the courage to speak.

"Oh." Elsword said stupidly, smacking himself mentally for his own stupidity. "I'm Elsword. And you are?"

"A-Aisha…" The purple-haired girl replied. Elsword looked at her with a worried expression, thinking she must still be suffering from the shock of what had just happened only a few minutes ago.

"Hey, want to come to my place? We can talk about it if you want." Elsword asked. The girl turned red, shaking her head frantically. Elsword, realizing what it must have sounded like he was asking (A.K.A. Sex.), shook his head, blushing, and waved his arms frantically. "N-No! T-That's not what I meant! I-I meant…"

Aisha, calming down, breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry. I just misunderstood your question." She said. "Sure, i'll come over. I'd like that."

"Oh, cool." Elsword replied, also calming down. "Well, follow me!"

*Later, in Elsword's (A.K.A. Elesis's) house.*

"Here you go." Elsword said, handing a cup of tea too Aisha from his seat across from hers.

"Thanks." She smiled, taking it in her hands and sipping it. "Mmm~"

"So tell me, what exactly happened?" Elsword asked, taking a sip of his own tea.

"I'm not exactly sure. I was just walking down the street, minding my own business, when that man came out of nowhere. He just snatched my wand out of my hands, laughing and mocking me as I tried to get it back. It's a family heirloom, you know? Passed down from generation to generation. So, of course, I was devastated when I thought it was gone forever. And then, you showed up… Thanks Elsword."

Elsword was speechless. He didn't expect to get a full story. Blushing slightly, Elsword opened his mouth to say something, but Aisha suddenly blushed crimson before he could.

"T-This doesnt m-mean I-I l-like you or a-anything!" She stuttered, fidgeting in place and flailing her arms about. "I-I just think y-your a n-nice p-person! T-That's a-all!"

Suddenly, the door opened and Elesis and Rena stepped in.

"Hi Elsword." Rena said, smiling and waving.

"So Elsword, care to tell me who this girl is?" Elesis said the second she spotted Aisha, her fist already clenched and on fire, her hair blocking her eyes.

"W-Wait sis! Let me explain!" Elsword tried to get up, but froze when a fireball barely missed his head. "E-Eh…"

"Elsword…" Elesis said through gritted teeth, conjuring up another fireball. "YOU DUMMY!"


End file.
